I'd Do Anything
by ReLeeS
Summary: Song fic, one-shot! This is my first ever pokemon fic. Misty's left Ash for about a year now and he finally gets up the courage to find her again (AAML)...song by Simple Plan! :) r&r! o yea..based on last new episode wen Misty left.


**Authoress:** Hey to everyone who's reading this! ^_^ This is my first ever songfic and my first ever pokemon fic, so plz don't hurt me if I mess this up! =*(  I changed a bit of the song to make it fit in a little better with the characters, but I hope yall like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything mentioned in this fic…that includes pokemon, Simple Plan, and my fav song from them I'd Do Anything. So, lawyers, back off!

**Lawyers:** *back away slowly before running away yelling*

**Authoress:** ^_^ Here goes!

**********************************************************************

Ash walked with Pikachu on his back down a long dirt road, with his old hat covering his eyes. It had been a year since Misty had left him, and he still held onto the cloth she had given him when she left for the Cerulean Gym.

Pikachu was beginning to worry about Ash's well being, and he tried his best to cheer Ash up…but nothing seemed to help. Ash's reasoning had been slipping away lately, and he always seemed to have something on his mind.

Another day, is goin by, I'm thinking about you all the time, 

_But you're out there, and I'm here waitin._

_And I, wrote this letter, in my head, cuz so many things were left unsaid,_

_But now you're gone, and I can't think straight._

A single tear fell from Ash's covered eyes, and he lifted his head up in determination. "Come on, Pikachu. There's something I have to do."

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand, yea._

"Pika?"

What was there left for Ash to do? He had already achieved what he most wanted in the world – to become the world's greatest pokemon trainer. He worked hard to get where he was, he even defeated Gary to get where he was.

_What could he possibly want now? _Pikachu thought. They'd been wandering aimlessly throughout Kanto ever since Ash won his title at the conference in the Hohen region, and now Ash had finally changed his direction. Pikachu began to feel a bit of hope.

_I'd do anything, just to hold you in my arms._

_To try to make you laugh, somehow I can't put you in the past._

_I'd do anything, just to fall asleep with you._

_Would you remember me? Cuz I know I won't forget you._

Ash began to run, even though he was miles and miles from his destination. Pikachu clutched onto his hat and watched as a teardrop flew past him from Ash's face. "Pika pi?" Pikachu patted Ash's head in question.

"I'm fine, Pikachu. Or at least I will be…"

Pikachu knowingly placed a small, yellow paw on Ash's shoulder, and he smiled genuinely for the first time in many months. Ash stopped running and reached his arms back to pet Pikachu, then he began running again and everything happening in the world around him he was oblivious to.

_Together we, bent all the rules, dreamin of pokemon, that's cool._

_And leave this place, to never come back._

_So now, maybe after, all these years, if you miss me have no fear._

_I'll be here, I'll be waitin._

Ash traveled with his always loyal companion Pikachu through Pallet Town, Viridian City and forest, and Pewter City. He never looked back or stopped besides to take a rest, not even to visit his own mother, or even Brock at the Pewter City Gym.

But just as he was about to leave Pewter City, the next stop being his where he was trying to get, he stopped at the city borders, and stared out into the wilderness ahead of him.

_What if she doesn't remember me? What if she does but doesn't want me in her life anymore? _Ash sat down on the ground and again placed his hat over his eyes.

"Huh?" was all that came out of his mouth when the hat was lifted up – what met his eyes was a tiny electric pokemon with red cheeks.

"Pi, pika pi!" Pikachu scolded Ash for even thinking about giving up. Even though Ash couldn't understand a word he was saying, his and Pikachu's bond was so strong because of what they'd been through that Ash seemed to know that Pikachu was trying to get him up again.

Ash sighed. _She and I used to have a bond like this, with all we had gone through together. She's probably changed by now…but I can't stop now, not after all I've gone though to get here. It's worth the chance!_

He stood up, now more determined than ever to get to Cerulean City. "Pik-a-chu!" Pikachu clapped his furry paws together in glee, and jumped onto Ash's hat once again.

"Thank you, Pikachu. Let's go, and this time there's no turning back." Ash once again began to run forward, into the tall grasses ahead of him.

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand,_

_And I just can't letcha beat me once again, yea._

_I'd do anything, just to hold you in my arms._

_To try to make you laugh, somehow I can't put you in the past._

_I'd do anything, just to fall asleep with you._

_Would you remember me? Cuz I know I won't forget you._

Ash set up camp way after dark, after he was too tired to run anymore. He climbed into his sleeping bag and Pikachu into his own. But even though Ash was completely exhausted from running, it took him a few minutes to fall into sleep. All because pictures kept popping into his head.

_I close my eyes, and all I see is you._

_I close my eyes, I try to sleep, I cant forget you._

_Nah nah nah, nah nah nah, and I do anything for you._

The next day come so slowly Ash thought it was a year. He set off again with Pikachu loyally on his shoulders – he was an hour away from his destination, Cerulean City. Anxiety was beginning to take affect in him, and Pikachu did his best to keep Ash calm by always keeping a gentle mitt on Ash's head or shoulder.

The city gates came into view, and Pikachu was half-afraid Ash would freak out and run away, like he had done a few times in the past. But Misty had always been there to pull him back and convince him to keep going – now there was no one stopping Ash except Pikachu.

But Ash didn't run – he kept moving steadily towards the gate, his determination stronger than ever. He took out the worn, pink cloth Misty had given him and looked at it long, before finally breaking into a run towards the gate.

"She has to remember me…she has to…" Ash spoke to himself more than Pikachu between breaths.

_I'd do anything, just to hold you in my arms._

_To try to make you laugh, somehow I can't put you in the past._

_I'd do anything, just to fall asleep with you._

_To fall asleep with you, with you, yea._

Ash crept up to the blue iron gates that separated him from the gym. He cautiously put his pokedex underneath the scanner that laced the gate, his hand shaking as the door slowly opened, recognizing his trainer status.

"This is it, Pikachu," Ash spoke looking straight ahead of him.

"Pika," agreed Pikachu solemnly. Then Pikachu's tiny face suddenly brightened, and he high-tailed off towards the direction of the gym – someone had just stepped out of the building and was standing on the doorstep. 

"Pikachu, wait!" Ash called out in his unforgettable voice, but Pikachu was way ahead of him already and was already within eyeshot of the person who walked out.

The girl stopped when she realized what was running towards her, and gasped one of surprise. "Pika pi!" came a happy cry from the electric rodent, and he jumped into a surprised Misty's arms.

"Pikachu?" Misty held out the pokemon to get a better look at him, and to her complete surprise it definitely was Ash's own Pikachu. 

Her breath caught in her throat. _Ash? Here? I thought he had forgotten about me months ago… _She looked up and saw Ash running down the path yelling Pikachu's name.

Ash stopped short and almost fell forward because of the abuptness of it. He could feel his face heating up as he realized who was standing there holding Pikachu with a smile on her face. "Uh…Hey, Misty."

"Hi, Ash."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, and Ash began to doubt whether or not he had done the right thing in going there. He turned around to leave, but just as he Pikachu jumped out of Misty's arms and she ran and softly grabbed his shoulder. "Wait, don't go."

Ash turned around and looked at her, at a loss for words. Misty decided she should continue. "I, well…I missed you." She looked down after she said it, thinking Ash wouldn't feel the same way.

Ash's heart jumped at the words, and Pikachu was sitting on the steps with his eyes closed in content at Misty's words. "Really?"

"Of course, Ash." Misty eyes began to fill with tears. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but I wanted to write you, I really did but I lost your address and -"

Ash put a hand to her mouth to silence her. She looked at him. "I missed you too," Ash spoke as he smiled, knowing he had definitely done the right thing in going. Misty began to laugh through her tears, and she hugged Ash and held onto his backpack. Ash smiled and placed her arms around her as well, and Pikachu rejoiced on the top stair of the steps.

_I'd do anything, to fall asleep with you._

_I'd do anything, there's nothing I won't do._

_I'd do anything, to fall asleep with you._

_I'd do anything cuz I know I won't forget you._

******************************************************************

  **Authoress:** Ok, done! How'd yall like it? First song fic ever, and I think it went pretty well. ^_^ Read and Review, plz tell me what yall think! ^_~

-I got the inspiration for this from the last new episode on Saturday…I thought it was so sad Misty had ta leave, and on top of that I got this song stuck in my head…you know what happened next. Hope ya enjoyed it! ^_^


End file.
